Akako's Revenge
by Karasu Hokori
Summary: Rated for language, may change in future chapters... Anyway, Akako is a girl from the future, much like Kagome, except that she was dragged into the past by Naraku what were his reasons? Why did he bring her back? R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Flashbacks

Akako sat deep in thought in the higher branches of a tree. Slowly she held her hand out in front of her, where 1/2 of the Shikon Jewel appeared.It had taken her months to collect so many, knowing that there was much more to go, she sighed heavily and willed the jewel away. She sensed a small group headed her way, and quickly ran to see if they had any jewels.

The first of the group that she saw was a hanyou . He had white hair that ended just above his waist, fluffy ears stuck out of the hair on top of his head and Akako was tempted to pet them before shaking herself back into reality. He was searching the surroundings with deep, golden eyes. The Hanyou wore a red fire-rat kimono. His hand clutched at a sword that was at his side. Behind him came a monk in purple robes. He held a staff that jingled at every step, he had short black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his head. He had thoughtful purple eyes (_what_ he was thinking, she didn't want to know). The girl next to him wore a green skirt with a pale purple top, which had darker purple on the sleeves and around the collar, her eyes were a deep mud brown. She had a large boomerang type thing strapped to her back. The other woman wore a school uniform (The one she always wears). She had a backpack and a quiver strapped to her back. A bow was clutched in her hand, at the ready for any surprise attacks. The young kitsune wore dark blue pants, tied in a bow at the front. He also wore a brown vest over a blue shirt that was decorated with pale blue leaves. He had brown hair, tied up in a blue bow, and his green eyes shined enthusiastically. Beside the woman with the boomerang a two-tail pranced, her eyes sometimes glancing up at Akako as if she knew that the girl was there.

Akako suddenly sensed the shards, their aura drowning out all thought, the only thing that managed to go through her mind was: that girl in the uniform, she has the shards... Quickly she leapt into the path of the travelers, and before the others could react, ran back into the trees, "Let go of me!" The girl screamed, beating her fists uselessly into Akako's back.

A moment later, Akako let the surprised girl go, snatching the small jar from around her neck as she fell, "Hey- oof!" The girl exclaimed, landing heavily on her rear.

"Before taking the jewel- I must ask, why do you want it so badly?" Akako was curious, she could feel the fear in the girl's aura and moved quickly to assure her that no harm would befall her, "I just want the shards- I won't hurt you."

"Because I was the one who shattered it, it is my duty to bring it back together..." The girl was leaving something out, but Akako wasn't about to pry.

Sighing heavily she held her hand out, a bright purple light appeared, and when it dissappeared her half of the shikon no tama rested in the palm of her hand. She noticed the other girl's eyes widen as she fused the shards with the half-jewel. "How did you... but..." The girl sputtered and Akako smirked, before tensing as she heard the hanyou's voice calling frantically for the girl.

"Kagome!" He called, "Kagome!"

Quickly he rushed into the clearing and drew his sword, "Did she hurt you Kagome?"

"I-Iei Inuysha, I'm fine." Kagome glanced at Akako curiously as the shikon no tama dissappeared once more.

Suddenly the Hanyou turned to Akako, and she could see that his eyes were turning red, and jagged purple streaks ran appeared on his face. "Hey, I don't want to have to fight you..." Akako's eyes widened slightly, she had never fought a demon in a bloodrage before.

"Give me the shikon no tama." He growled, as blue pupils formed in his eyes.

"Listen, Hanyou, I can't give you the shikon no tama." Akako said, gripping at her sword too late as he rushed at her, his nails biting into the flesh of her stomach.

She fell, rolling several times in the dirt before crawling to her feet and drawing her sword quickly the hanyou drew his own, "I smell the shikon no tama on your blood..." The sword grew in his hands, and she was suddenly using her puny kitana against his gigantic sword.

Akako glanced at Kagome, "Go back to your friends... tell the monk that the hanyou is in a blood rage and needs treatment quickly!" Shakily the girl obeyed and dashed into the trees.

Akako pinned Inuyasha to the ground after a few minutes, "Calm yourself Hanyou!" She cried.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she felt his claws dig into the tender flesh jut below her ribcage, and she was thrown across the clearing. Blood cascaded over her fingers as she vainly attempted to pinch the wound to stop the bleeding, it was deep and painful. Inuyasha leapt to his feet, and kicked Akako visciously, "I want the shikon no tama- hand it over human, or die."

"No..." Akako murmmured, "you will never get the sacred jewel."

Flashback

"Where are you mom?" Akako called, running through her front door- why had it been open? "where is everybody?"

She recieved no reply and thus made her way deeper into her home where her mother, two sisters, brother, and herself lived. A strange coppery scent reached her nose- she made her way to the basement, a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. "Sasuke? Nami? Haruki?" She called, "Mom?"

Swiftly she turned on the light and tore into the basement, screaming when she saw the massive amounts of blood (Is writing while siblings scream in the backround... how do I do it?) and mutilated flesh spread about the room. The mutilated bodies of her mother and siblings were spread about gruesomely. "No!" A strangled cry escaped her lips, and she turned to run- only to hit something solid, "Wha-" She began stumbling back and looking at the stranger.

The man wore a pair of faded blue-jeans and a well worn black t-shirt, he had long wavy black hair, tied in a ponytail, and was glaring at her with piercing red eyes. He grasped her shoulders painfully, digging his nails into them hard enough to draw blood, "You are she." He murmured.

"Who are you?" Akako asked aghast, "did you... kill my family?" Her wide-eyed look turned to that of hatred.

"My name is Naraku," He said smoothly, "They got in the way and had to be disposed of."

"Bastard!" Akako reached up and slapped him hard, his hand instantly went to the bright red mark that appeared.

"You insolent bitch!" He spat, striking her across the face, that had been the last she knew.

When she next awoke she had found herself in Feudal Japan...

End Flashback

"Naraku... I can't die yet..." She spat vehemently.

The man's name seemed only to increase Inuyasha's anger, "Where is Naraku?" He lifted her by the throat, burying his claws into the tender flesh that resided there, drawing blood.

Akako's hand grasped at his, and for a moment he was stunned by her act of compassion, before tightening his grip. Her sword fell from her hand, "Inu-Inuyasha is it?" She gasped, "I do not work for that bastard, I am gathering the shards so that I can go home and kill him."

Inuyasha peered at her intently, "Liar! You are just another one of his damned servants."

"I-Iei." She replied shakily, "I would never work for such a monster!"

With her free hand she once more grasped at the open wound below her ribcage, trying to stem the flow of blood. She was so weak at the moment. Inuyasha slammed Akako into the ground, and planted his knee painfully on the wound, "Where is Naraku?" He growled.

Akako's eyes widened in pain. "Inuyasha stop!" A young fox kitsune cried, Akako was instantly reminded of a friend that she had lost.

Flashback

"Akako, can we stop for the night?" Her young fox kitsune asked.

She glanced over, "Of course, Seiko, we will stop for the night. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten."

Seiko smiled toothily and ran her fingers through her long, silky white hair with her small paw-like hands and glanced at Akako with silver eyes, "Thank goodness."

Smiling softly the girl gathered wood for that night's fire while the kitsune hunted for food. Her happy mood was shattered, however, when she heard Seiko cry out. "Seiko!" Akako screamed, dropping an armful of firewood and running towards the sound. Although Akako searched the area for nearly a week, not stopping for either food or water, she couldn't find her kit anywhere. "Seiko." She sobbed in desparation, "Where are you?"

End Flashback

"Naraku..." She murmured, "he is coming!"

Inuyasha stood and looked towards the trees, he grasped at Akako's shirt collar, dragging her up with him as the demon, guised in a baboon cloak, appeared before them. "Let me go damn it!" A small, angry voice reached Akako's ears, and she looked up to see Seiko clutched in his outstretched hand.

"Seiko!" Akako gasped, tears flooding over her cheeks, "Let her go, you bastard!"

"Tsk tsk... I want my shards- give them back human." Naraku spat (Past Naraku, the one who brought her to fuedal Japan was future Naraku, figured I'd clear that bit up), he glanced over at Inuyasha and laughed, "Lost in a blood rage? How pitiful."

Inuyasha growled and flung a nearly unconsious Akako at a very surprised Naraku. Her head smashed into his chest and the three fell. Instantly Seiko was up and attempting to pull Akako off of Naraku (keeps wanting to write Naruto for some reason...(thinks of the anime...)). Quickly Naraku regained his composure and lifted the helpless Akako into the air, "Where is the shikon no tama?"

Akako laughed hoarsely and was surprised when she hit the ground- a large boomerang type thing had just taken Naraku's arms, "Great shot Sango." The monk's voice rang out.

Suddenly the clearing was filled with the sound of a slap, "Hentai!" The one called Sango screamed, "Even on the battlefield. Damn it Miroku!"

"Sango I-" The monk protested, but Sango quickly silenced him, "right... Inuyasha."

There was a sudden growl of pain and then- BAM! "Ow... Inuyasha, why'd you do that?" Miroku asked.

"Damn monk..." Inuyasha growled and turned back to Naraku.

Akako could see that his features had returned to normal and quickly dragged herself away from Naraku as Inuyasha attacked, "Windscar!" He exclaimed and then, "Damn it! Just an incarnation!"

Akako felt Seiko clutching her leg and looked lovingly at the kit, "Seiko." She murmured weakly.

"Aka-chan?" The young kitsune asked softly, snuggling into the fabric of her silky pants.

Akako fell back, and lay staring at the sky. She was barely aware that Seiko had begun to yell at Inuyasha, "You big jerk!" She cried, beating her tiny fists into the ground, "How could you do that to her? It's not like she even hurt you!"Seiko beganto furiously punch Inuyasha's knees.

Everyone looks at the young kitsune pityingly, although Shippo has taken a little more interest in her. "She just wants... just wants..." Seiko began to hiccup furiously and refused to continue, instead she clasped Akako's hand.

Kagome knelt beside the kit, "What did she want the jewel for?" She asked quietly, "and where does she put it?"

Seiko glared at Kagome for a moment, "She wanted revenge on Naraku. Aka-chan told me that he killed her family and dragged her here. She stores the jewel in her body. It breaks down and becomes one with her blood, you can't get the jewel unless she willingly gives it to you."

Akako's eyes fluttered and Kagome gasped, "She lost all that blood and still she lives?" She questioned nobody in particular before glaring at Inuyasha, "We need to get a fire started so that we can clean her wounds. And I need my medical kit." Glances at Miroku who rushes to get her bag.

Kagome worked quickly to stop the bleeding, when the fire was ready she quickly boiled some water and used a rag to clean the wounds. Soon after she stitched the wounds that covered Akako's stomach before bandaging them and covering the unconscious girl with a blanket. She then hurried to wash the blood from her hands and to change into another outfit.

Kagome threw the blood-stained uniform into her bag and quickly threw on a pair of blue pants and a silver t-shirt that showed off her womanly figure. She then sat beside the injured girl, occasionally wiping her forhead with a cool, damp cloth. She guarded Akako throughout the night, noting that the girl's condition seemed to worsen, they would need a healer's help if it got much worse.

_A/N Well... this is my first attempt at an Inu story... I won't let you know the pairings just yet, but review and let me know what you think- I may even reply to your reviews in the next chapter- another first attempt on my part. But let me know what you think so far. If there are spelling errors- I apologize greatly, I used notepad and it doesn't have spellcheck, so humor me. You will find out more about Akako in the next chapter, perhaps even find out why she can absorb the shikon no tama... As you know Shippo has found a female fox demon around his age, and has feelings for her... Well... Now I must stop my babbling so that I can publish the story..._


	2. Where'd that damned girl get to now? Ove

_Chapter 2: Where'd that damned girl get to Now?; Over the Cliff_

_Previously:_

_Seiko glared at Kagome for a moment, "She wanted revenge on Naraku. Aka-chan told me that he killed her family and dragged her here. She stores the jewel in her body. It breaks down and becomes one with her blood, you can't get the jewel unless she willingly gives it to you."_

_Akako's eyes fluttered and Kagome gasped, "She lost all that blood and still she lives?" She questioned nobody in particular before glaring at Inuyasha, "We need to get a fire started so that we can clean her wounds. And I need my medical kit." Glances at Miroku who rushes to get her bag._

_Kagome worked quickly to stop the bleeding, when the fire was ready she quickly boiled some water and used a rag to clean the wounds. Soon after she stitched the wounds that covered Akako's stomach before bandaging them and covering the unconscious girl with a blanket. She then hurried to wash the blood from her hands and to change into another outfit._

_Kagome threw the blood-stained uniform into her bag and quickly threw on a pair of blue pants and a silver t-shirt that showed off her womanly figure. She then sat beside the injured girl, occasionally wiping her forhead with a cool, damp cloth. She guarded Akako throughout the night, noting that the girl's condition seemed to worsen, they would need a healer's help if it got much worse._

_Now:_

Kagome jerked herself awake at dawn, unsure of when she had gone to sleep, but knowing instantly what had awaken her. Where Akako had been laying in the grass was a small indent and some drops of blood, "Inuyasha!" She called, as she looked at the unsteady steps that led away from the camp.

"What is it wench?" Inuyasha yawned and leapt out of a tree, glaring at her.

"She's gone." Kagome said softly, "Look." She pointed to the footsteps.

"Who's gone?" Seiko, the other fox kit, Akako's traveling companion who had been prieviously kidnapped and used against her by Naraku, said sitting up slowly, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

She looked at Kagome with wide, innocent eyes and Kagome couldn't help but kneel before the kit and take her into her arms, "Your traveling companion wandered off." She murmured softly, beginning to rock Seiko back and forth in her arms as the kit burst into tears.

"She l-left because of Naraku." She whimpered, "because the w-way he u-used me against h-her, trying t-to get the j-jewel. S-she's afraid t-that it'll h-happen again." Seiko buried her face into Kagome's shirt, "She's in no condition to be wandering about!" Seiko glared angrily at Inuyasha, "I saw what you did to her, you jerk."

"Wha-" Inuyasha began, knowing what he had done only by vague descriptions by those that had not been there at the time.

The others had now awoken, and Inuyasha was cut off by a shout, "Hentai!" Sango cried, slapping Miroku after he had 'stumbled' and placed a hand on her breast.

"Sango, you misunderstand!" Miroku pleaded.

"Baka." Shippo said, rolling his eyes and standing up, "Kagome, what's going on anyway?" He asked when he saw Seiko curled up in her lap, shoulders shaking.

"I n-need to find Aka-chan!" Seiko piped up suddenly, jumping out of Kagome's lap and making as if to run into the woods, only to suddenly realize that she was in the air- looking into a certain Hanyou's eyes.

"No, you're not going, you stay with Kagome and I'll go. That damn girl has our shards." He said furiously.

Seiko smirked, "You're not going to get them back from her."

"The hell I'm not." Inuyasha muttered, dropping her and running into the trees.

_Earlier that morning, with Akako_

She woke up, her mind fogged with fever and stumbled silently to her feet, glancing about her dizzily. Everyone was asleep, somehow the other young kit- Shippo had ended up curled up near Miroku while Sango and Kirara slept peacefully together. Akako saw Seiko sleeping by the dying fire with a pang in her heart, knowing that she had to continue her journey alone. She tore off the bandages and threw them into the fire, her wounds having healed themselves in the night, leaving angry pink scars behind where the Hanyou's claws had torn hungrily at her flesh.

Akako shivered and placed her hand on the only wound that hadn't healed itself- the wound just below her ribcage. It had been to deep for her body to heal. Tiredly she made her way to the trees, leaning heavily against anything that would support her weight as she ran, it would be dawn in a few hours and she had to get as far away from them as she possibly could.

She stumbled and tripped many times as she moved, after what seemed like ages, the sun finally rose. Akako sat down for a moment to catch her breath. She breathed rapidly, wincing everytime her chest expanded, and in moments was on her feet again, although, instead of running, she was walking slowly.

The day went by at a grueling pace, and as the sun rose higher into the sky, it grew hotter until the temperature was almost unbearable to Akako. Her feet felt like lead and she was overjoyed to find a small stream- which widened a little farther down but it didn't concern her at the moment.

Quickly the girl pulled off her clothing and dove into the refreshing water. It instantly cooled her burning skin, soothing her of previous aches and pains. Akako sighed heavily as she resurfaced and stood still, closing her eyes to allow the cool water to seep into her. A movement on shore caused Akako to glance up in surprise- a large lizard-like demon was making it's way into the water, closer to her.

She swam as hard as she could to reach the shore before it reached her, but it was too late, she knew as soon as it wrapped slimy hands around her shoulders, jerking her back towards it. "So," It hissed, "you thought that you could get away from me did you?"

Akako struggled to get away, but her arms and shoulders were absolutely numb, seeing her confused look the demon laughed, "I've poisoned you, child, you will be paralyzed for quite some time."

"Let... go!" Akako said, leaning away from the beast.

"Oh... but you'll make such a tasty treat." The demon said sarcastically.

Akako managed to slip out of it's grasp and struggled to shore. It was quite a job throwing on her pants and t-shirt, but she finally managed and took off into the trees, arms limp at her side. She could hear the demon moving behind her, waiting for her to wear herself out, what she did not expect, as she cornered herself at a cliff, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Akako turned in time to see Inuyasha moving towards her.

The demon, in a last effort to get the girl dug his fists into the ground, causing it to crack around both Inuyasha and Akako. She stood rooted to the spot, not out of fear, but because she couldn't get her muscles to work. "Oi wench, move!" Inuyasha shouted, promptly killing the demon.

Akako looked towards him with wide eyes, "I- can't move." She murmured as the ground splintered, caving beneath her.

"What!" Inuyasha leapt to her side and grabbed her around the waist, but by then it was to late, the two were falling through empty space, to hard earth that was hundreds of feet below them, cushioned by tall trees that were reaching for them. Neither made a sound as the ground rushed ever nearer.

Akako breathed deeply and slowly, closing her eyes as they finally impacted, she knew no more.

_With the others, 2 days later_

"Where is Inuyasha, shouldn't he be back by now?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he should have been back," Kagome said, looking at him with tearful eyes, "Do you think that something happened?"

Seiko whimpered in her sleep, "Akako no, get away from there!" And then was silent.

"Do you think she's okay? The poor kit hasn't eaten anything yet." Sango said, glancing towards the sleeping kit.

"She's just worried about her friend." Miroku muttered, glancing at the trees, "but what in the seven hells could be taking so long?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should go look." Kagome said in determination, her eyes gleaming.

"Uh, Kagome?" Shippo said, looking at her curiously, "are you so sure we should go?"

"Uh-huh." Kagome stood, "Right now in fact, the earlier we get going the better."

Seiko sat up suddenly, and looked shakily at the group. She stood and made her way towards them, attempting a shy smile, "have they returned yet?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Sango said, shaking her head, "but we're going to look for them rather than sit here as we are."

"All right!" Seiko exclaimed, a feeling of dread settling into the pit of her stomach, "Aka-chan, here we come." The last part was whispered.

As soon as they had cleaned everything up, the group started off into the trees, unsure of any particular direction they just kept moving in ever widening circles. Eventually they came to a stream, where there was a lot of broken foliage. The group ran along the broken path until they came to a cliff, Seiko squeaked and fell to her knees, eyes wide and shaking her head, "What's wrong?" Shippo asked, blushing furiously as he kneeled next to Seiko.

"Th-this is just like in my dream, this whole scene, even that- that corpse over there!" She pointed a shaky finger towards the broken edge of the cliff, "which means that both Inuyasha and Aka-chan have fallen over!"

The others paled considerably and looked cautitiously over the edge, "It's such a long fall, surely they didn't-"

"You don't understand!" Seiko cried in frustration, "Aka-chan and I share a special link, I know when bad things happen."

"You what?" Shippo asked wide eyed.

"Ever since we met we shared a link." Seiko said tearfully, "something bad happened here, can't you tell?"

"I'll take Kirara down for a look." Sango said, Kirara was instantly engulfed in flames and her body was enlarged, Sango leapt onto her back and looked at the others.

"I'm going to!" Seiko said, scrambling onto the cat demon's back before anybody could object, she gripped the fur so as not to be pulled away and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Let's go, Kirara." Sango said softly, and they were off, bounding through the air to the base of the cliff.

As soon as the cat demon's paws touched the ground, Seiko leapt off and began to search through the trees. Sango was at her heels, Kirara tucked safely in her arms, back in her small form. Both of them froze when they saw the massive destruction before them, trees twisted and blown apart, a crater rested in the center of the mess. Fearfully the two rushed forward- the hole was empty thankfully, but what had caused the mess in the first place?

The two started away when Seiko's sharp eyes caught sight of a necklace. She rushed towards it and lifted it into the air, "this- this is Aka-chan's!" She squealed excitedly, relief evident in her voice, "She didn't die, thank god!"

_With Inuyasha and Akako_

He had awoken some odd time after the accident and looked at the girl that rested in his arms, "how?" He asked aloud, "how are we even still alive?"

He remembered then, the happenings just before impact, the two of them had been surrounded by a purple light, trying to keep them up, but by then it had been too late and they had fallen. "This girl," He murmured, standing, "saved our lives."

Inuyasha turned and lifted her unconscious form into the air- surprised at howlight she was- and stepped out of therather largehole they made. He barely glanced at the massive wreckage of trees as he began to walk slowly. At nightfall he stopped, perspiration glistening on his brow. Inuyasha hurriedly set up a temporary camp and lay down to rest his rather sore joints.

Early the next morning Inuyasha rose to see that Akako hadn't awoken. She was sleeping in a fetal position, sighing heavily, unsure of where he was going his sense of smell completely useless at the moment, but he knew that eventually he would find somebody he knew... eventually.

That day was spent padding through eerie silence, which went unnoticed, for had there been a sound, it would have fallen on deaf ears anyway. "Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured, "where are you now? Are you waiting? Or looking even?"

He noticed that as the day grew cooler, the small form in his arms would move closer and closer to his warmth. Nearby was a powerful aura- Inuyasha knew who it belonged to even before the figure stepped onto the path before him. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled coldly, seeing his brother.

"Still running around with humans I see, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said coolly, peering almost curiously at the girl in his arms.

"Well... you've got yours." Inuyasha said, indicating the human child that was some distance away.

At this comment Sesshomaru's face was briefly constricted with concern, as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone, "I required the services of your miko, but seeing that she's not here-"

Akako stirred and jerked herself out of Inuyasha's arms, landing heavily on her bottom. She looked blearily up at the half-brothers in confusion. Her eyes darted to Sesshomaru's arm, the arm that Inuyasha had cut off. They were quickly glazed with power and Sesshomaru's arm began to twitch. Inuyasha looked at it wide-eyed as the skin stretched and pulled, and was surprised when he heard Sesshomaru gasp.

Inuyasha was able to tear his eyes away from the pulsating flesh long enough to notice the purple energy emmitting itself from Akako's body, "What the hell!" He muttered.

She heaved a mighty sigh and leaned forward, the energy gone. Inuyasha's attention was drawn back to Sesshomaru who was flexing the fingers of his left arm- wait!Left, "What-" Inuyasha began, glaring back towards Akako, "Why did you do that?"

The girl simply smiled sheepishly and looked down at the ground, "sometimes they have a will of their own, but I trust that my powers will heal the right people." She blushed furiously.

"Hmm... maybe this girl would be able to help Rin." Sesshomaru said thoughtfully, glancing her way as if studying her.

Akako smiled briefly, studying him before speaking, "you really care for this injured mortal child don't you?" She asked, "I will help her."

She looked defiantly at Inuyasha who looked as though he would object before standing and moving swiftly forward, "take me to her, it oughtn't take long." She said, cutting off words that Inuyasha had been about to speak, "you have no say over what I do, hanyou. I go where I want to go and nowhere else."

"Why you-" Inuyasha growled.

Akako's hand went instantly to the still fresh wound below her chest and winced, unconsciously pressing closer to Sesshomaru, "Your Rin, she needs healing now, so let's... go." Akako said finally turning to the tall, white haired man behind her, and with that they left the startled Inuyasha to stare at their rapidly disappearing forms openmouthed.

"Damn that wench!" He muttered, taking up the trail.

_A/N Well! There's chapter two for you- sorry but I haven't had the inspiration to write on it for a few days. Yeah, I know it's a bit iffy, and I would willingly take advice from my readers, so don't be afraid to step forward, kay?_

_Anyway, to the reviewer's corner! WOOSH!_

_inuyashaluver12345- wow, I have one reviewer... hopefully that'll change soon. Anyway, thanks alot, your review was much appreciated, hope to see you next chapter!_


End file.
